Remember Me (Kuroko no Basuke love story)
by Utashi-chan
Summary: After a gruesome event, you came back to Japan two years later with most of your memories gone. Memories in which a certain heterochromatic eyed red-head and tsun-tsun brocolli were once in. Will life go on as it is? Or will you finally found out the truth about the 'accident? [Midorima x Reader x Akashi]
1. Prologue: Coming Back

You glanced outside the car's window. The tall buildings and busy intersections passing your way made the scenery. "Manuel? How long till we arrive?" You asked the older gentleman in the driver's seat. "In about 20 minutes my lady." He politely answered. You gave out a weary sigh. Cupping your face with your left hand, you placed an elbow on the window pane to get into a much comfortable position, you stared back outside. You've just came back from England, the place where most of your memories came into view. Funny. You thought to yourself. You can't remember anything about your childhood or even the house where you grew up. Your memories were restored with the help of England's top neurosurgeons and psychiatrists. But none of them ever mentioned anything about your time in Japan. Usually you're not the type to meddle into things and dig out past events that were meant to be forgetten (as your parents have told you every time you asked them about your hometown). But it's your life for crying out loud. There was a nagging feeling inside of you telling you that something was missing. A part of you that you want to rediscover. That was why you came back. To find out what really happened two years ago.

The car stopped briefly on a red light. Your eyes wandered off until they settled on a basketball street court just accross. You felt a familiar yet distant feeling. Anxiously you shifted in yout seat with both hands placed on the window. Your heart was pumping with excitement. 'Wait. What? That's weird.' You thought to yourself. Indeed it was a such an odd behavior since you were raised to be a piano-playing, classical music loving and reserved type of gal and not in the least sporty.. or at least that's what you've been told. And in retrospect, you came to believed that since you could still skillfully play the piano even after the accident. You fell back on your seat trying to calm down.

"Umm.. do you play basketball, Manuel?" You mused, acting as nonchalant as possible.

The old-timer eyed you cautiously through the front mirror, quite taken back from your question "I did back then, miss." He replied, sadness in his voice.

"I see." You didn't say anything further afraid to sound nosy.

"You should rest my lady. It must've been a long day for you." Manuel told you.

"Alright." You replied slouching in your seat but stared back out the window nonetheless. I'm going to find out the truth about everything. You said to yourself with much determination.


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky

Chapter 1

You nervously clutched your backpack, waiting for the car to come to a complete stop. A new school in a foreign country. Foreign to you at least since you had no memory of the place. "Have a good day Miss." Manuel bid you as he held the door open for you. You gave him a nod acting all tough and cool, telling him that everything was alright so he may take his leave. He smiled at you gently, his eyes crinkled on the sides. He extended a hand and handed you a traditional Japanese charm and pat your shoulder lightly. Manuel whose been with you since you were born and has been a father figure, butler and counselor knew you all too well. He knew that beneath your tough exterior lies a gentle and innocent child.

"Thank you." You muttered, embarrassed.

"Do well, miss [first-name]" he told you, getting inside the car again and drove off.

You swallowed hard staring at your new school, the words "Shutokou High School" written in silver plating hang proudly on the entrance gates. You walked briskly with your head held high. Acting calm and collected was one of your special skills. Although deep inside you were cowering, you still managed to put on a tough front. You continued walking through the corridors with much pride earning a good crowd turning your way.

'Darn it, where is it?' You mentally asked yourself, looking around as nonchalantly as you could.

You were lost and you knew it. You could always ask for directions but is to stubborn to do so. Sighing in defeat, you sat on the top of a staircase leading to the second floor. You pulled out your phone from you pocket to check the time "9:30" it read on the screen. you gave out a heavy sigh, first day of school and you were already late.

"Excuse me."

You literally jumped off from your seat as you became aware of the presence of another. Stacks of paper scattered around the area as you clashed with someone. "S-sorry!" You cried out realizing that it was your fault. You helped pick up the pieces of paper and miserably growl under your breath. Things aren't just going your way. After you've collected everything, you handed them back.

"Again, I'm really sorry. W-well you shouldn't have startled me in the first place!" You apologized half-heartedly, embarrassed that you were such a klutz.

"Hmph. Then mind where you're-" the boy stopped midway. His emerald eyes widened in disbelief as if he's seen a ghost. "[First-name]?" He muttered.

"Huh?" You gasped. "H-how did you know my name?!" You pointed an accusing finger at him, concluding that he was a stalker of some sort.

He looked at you, suprised by your sudden outburst. He felt his heart sank. You didn't remember him. Midorima held his head down, speculating that the rumors from 2 years ago were true. 'She doesn't remember anything... she doesn't remember me.'

"I.. I... am a fan of your work." He stuttered, making up an excuse.

You felt your face heat up. What the hell did I just do?! He was just a fan! "O-oh.." you scratched the side of your cheek with a finger "T-thank you."

To make things clearer, you were not just a piano-playing type of girl. Heck you were a prodigy and has launched numerous albums and perfomed on-stage concerts around the world way back in middle school. You were at the height of your career when the 'accident' happened.

"Umm... I'm already running late so it was nice to meet you." you tried to escape.

"Midorima. Shintarou."

You arched an eyebrow.

"My name." He told you, hoping that it may somehow spark a memory.

You gaped an 'O'. He was introducing himself. Minding your manners, you extended him a hand and stood up straight "It was very nice to meet you Midorima-kun." You smiled at him politely. Midorima took your hand in his and shook it carefully. It was like meeting a complete stranger. He gripped your hand tighter, tempted to pull you into a hug. You flushed slightly, realizing that a good thrity seconds has passed and he still hasn't let go. You gently pulled your hand from him and gave him an awkward laugh. "Best be going along." You told him and turned around in your heels.

"... you're lost." You heard him say without a trace of humor.

You puffed your cheeks and turned to face him again "No. I'm not." You lied to him snobbishly.

You saw a slight glint in his eyes for a brief second before he crossed his arms and looked at you directly without saying anything. You felt your stomach churn under his gaze. Finally you sighed and gave him a nod. Midorima shook his head slightly and slowly made his way towards you "Baka." He muttered under his breath. 'Her memories may be gone but she's still the same idiot' The green-haired teenager thought to himself.

"What class are you in?" He inquired.

"Oh! Umm.. 1-1." You quickly told him.

"Hmph. Follow me."

Submitting to others is not really your cup of tea, but there you were.. following Midorima around like a lost puppy. 'He's really tall..' you noted. You kept staring at his features, his dark green hair tousled into a messy do and some bandages are wrapped around his slender fingers. Even with his uniform on, you can still clearly see his muscular built.

His head turns slightly to you and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He demanded.

You stitched your hands together "I wasn't staring or anything like that... baka." You hissed at him.

A playful smile begins to tug on the corner of his lips "Whatever." He retorted returning his gaze infront.

"Here's your classroom." He announced as he stopped in his tracks.

"T-thanks." You almost whispered.

"Next time, just ask for directions." He scolded you and slid the door open. He walked inside calmly and began talking to the teacher. "Sensei, there's a student outside." Midorima informed her then glanced back at you.

You felt a lump forming in your throat. "Oh! The new student!" The teacher perked up upon seeing your face. "Come in! Come in!" She motioned you. Well at least she doesn't seem to be upset of you being late the first day. "Class, this [Last-name] [First-name]." She announced.

You settled both your hands to the side and bowed politely "It's nice to meet you all." You managed to say the words without staggering.

"Wow. She's pretty!"

"Hey isn't she the famous pianist?"

"Yes! She is! I heard that she'd be staying in Japan but I didn't expect her to be our classmate!"

The excitement of the class was barely hard to manage. "[Last name]-chan, you may seat infront of Midorima-kun." The teacher told you rather loudly to over come the noise.

"Midorima?" You repeated.

"He's the one sitting at the back by the window." The teacher told you.

You gave her a nod and started walking towards your seat, a few people still chattering about you. You pulled the chair with ease and slid in gracefully. The teacher continued with her lecture (which was briefly interrupted when you showed up). She seems so absorbed in her own little world that she doesn't really notice the lack of participation and attention of1 the class.

You sighed and decided it was safe to talk "You didn't tell me we were in the same class." You whispered to Midorima behind you.

"You didn't ask." He simply answered adjusting his glasses.

You sighed at how hard it was to keep a decent conversation with him "Anyway, thanks for showing me the way." You told him genuinely and gave a cheeky grin.

Midorima's face flushed slightly. He looked away and held his face in his hand. "Whatever."

"Alright. Alright. Mr. Grumpy pants." You settled back into your chair briefly before you glanced at him again, unable to hold the urge. "Know what? You should really work on your people skills." You mocked him.

Midorima raised an eyebrow, his face a mix of amusement and irritation. "Hmph. So should you." He retorted. 'This sounds familiar. ' he commented to himself. Unknowingly to you, you had said the exact same thing the first time you met him when you were kids. Midorima couldn't help but smirk.

"What's so funny?" You puffed your cheeks.

"Nothing." He stated plainly, getting back to his usual self.

"Hmph. Well-" You were about to end your conversation with him when something caught your eyes.

"Woah. What a coincidence! I have the same mr. Froggy at home." You pointed out towards the cute little statue on his desk.

Midorima's eyes widen. " R-really now." the thought not really surprising since he was the one who gave it to you in the first place.

"Ehh~ So you're into these stuff as well." You thought out loud, unware that the one whom you're conversing with had his mind already drifting to the 'good old days'.

'Today's lucky item...' he slightly smiled at the idea. His gaze now fixated on you, not really listening to all your yabberring about your animal collection and the likes.

'Very lucky indeed.'


	3. Chapter 2: Not so Simple-Minded

A/N: Again, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor the pictures I've posted! Akashi to come along in the next chapters! Stay tuned! :)

Don't forget to favorite/follow and leave a comment!

Reviews are much appreciated! :D I'm very open to constructive criticism or just a simple hey-I-like-this-story (and the likes). I really want to know what you guys think! :3

* * *

><p><em>He sat still on the luxurious cream-colored, leather sofa, the sound of his steady breathing filled the room. Perking up the little blue book to his face, he continued reading the same page over and over again trying to distract himself. "What's taking her so long?" He mumbled to himself before irking uncomfortably in his seat. He pushed his glasses up and momentarily set the book aside. His eyes scanned his surrounding, painting of all sorts decorated the living area, the walls were covered with green velvet and the polished marble beneath his feet shine marvelously. He had already been to this house numerous of times yet the place still seems surreal. Getting to his feet, the twelve-year old Midorima quietly approached the grand piano standing proudly in the middle of the room. He pressed the one of the white bars ever so lightly, producing a high-pitched sound vibrating throughout the room.<em>

"_Shin-ta-rou~" A sing songy voice called out to him._

_Midorima quickly turned on his heel, recognizing the voice. A slight red blush creeping on his cheeks."[First-name], finally."_

"_Goume! Goume! Mrs. Yvonne made me practice a lot!" She whined, rubbing her aching fingers._

_He sighed and carefully took her hands, massaging them gently as he gazes on the floor hiding his flushed face. "W-well, your recital's next week so you really have to practice." He told her a matter-of-factly. _

"_Hai…" She nodded exhaustedly._

"_Oh! Wait! Your basketball tryouts!" She exclaimed as she remembered why her best friend was there in the first place._

_Midorima let go of her hands and adjusted his glasses "I'm late." He stated annoyed._

"_Ahhh! I'm really sorry Shintarou!" She yelped grabbing his hand in hers as they dashed out towards the door._

_The back and forth squeaking sound when rubber meets the wooden floor of a basketball court made the little boy's heart pound faster. He watched as another boy his age jumped flawlessly and shot the ball right in. _

"_Shin-chan? You okay?" [Last-name] worriedly snapped him out of his daze. _

_Midorima glanced at her then back to the red-head boy standing on the center of the court. "Yeah."_

"_Don't worry! I promised didn't I? I'll be here for you." She smiled at him squeezing his hand. "Always."_

_Midorima felt a sudden surge of heat travel to his face, "Whatever." He snapped at her harshly yet decided not to remove his hand from her comfort._

"_Good work, Akashi! NEXT!" The coach called over._

_Midorima quickly stood up, he glanced briefly at [Last-name], his eyes searching assurance in hers. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'Good luck' to him. The green-haired boy finally gaining back his strength gave her a determined nod and walked towards the center of the court._

'_I promise.'_

'_I'll be here for you.'_

_The words rang loudly in his ears as he took his stance._

'_Always.'_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... what to choose?" You asked yourself earnestly, browsing the numerous flyers pinned on the enormous board which was conveniently located next to the faculty room. Club registrations were still apparently open despite the fact that it was already the second semester. Standing on tip toe, you grabbed the piece of paper on the topmost. You grinned happily as you read what was written.<p>

_'Music club open to new members'_ the words made you smile. Music and you go perfectly together no doubt about that. You clasped the paper in your hands excitedly and turned around only to bump with someone. You narrowed your eyes and lift up your gaze. "Tsk. You're good at standing in people's way." You told him.

Midorima gave you a cold stare "Me? I think not. It's you who's been bumping into me since yesterday."

You rolled your eyes at him and sarcastically swung your hands infront of you. "Right. Right. It's my fault."

"And what is that?" He snatched the paper out of your hands, ignoring you and began reading it.

"Hey! That's mine!" You cried and jumped up, trying to get it back. Your attempts fell short as you were nothing compared to his height.

"Music club?" He frowned handing you back the flyer.

You cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"You promised." he whispered unable for you to hear.

You looked at him quizzically, kinda weirded out by the sight of Midorima talking to himself.

The teenage boy heavily sighed "Nothing." He muttered under his breath and took his leave.

You stood there motionless not really sure what was going on, "O-okay... bye!" You quickly said walked out the other way.

Midorima continued walking, his face etched with a mixture of disappointment and nostalgia. "She doesn't remember." He mindlessly told himself. The thought of [Last-name] having amnesia as haunt him ever since you went away and yesterday's encounter made his suspicions clear. You really didn't remember anything. Distracted from his thoughs, Midorima didn't notice the brunette waving frantically at him with a silly grin on his face.

"OI! SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima quickly looked up. His subconscious imagining a softer and higher pitched voice that belonged to none other than [Last-name] that called out his name only to find that it was obviously not you.

"What do you want?" He asked Takao not really interested in what it was the brunette needed.

"Just saying hi~! Wanna hangout?" Takao replied, snaking his arms on Midorima's shoulder.

The latter male smacked Takao's arms away in disgust, "Tch." He clicked his tongue.

"That's so tsun-tsun Shin-chan!" Takao teased.

Midorima gave him a dark glare "Go bother someone else."

"Sigh. Why are you so cruel?" Takao pouted.

"Because you're annoying." He replied plainly.

"Hai. Hai. I get it. I'll leave you alone." Takao put up his hands admitting his loss. "Maybe [Last-name]-chan will spend time with me." He muttered that last part but Midorima still managed to hear it.

"What? [Last-name]-chan?" He repeated before dangerously making his way towards Takao. "And why would [First-name]… I mean [Last-name] spend time with you?! Are you two dating?!" He shouted at Takao furiously rocking both his shoulders violently.

"Heh?" Takao's jaw dropped, bewildered by his teammate aggressiveness. "C-can't I hang out with a f-fellow classmate?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. He hasn't seen Midorima all worked up like this, even in a basketball match. And that's really saying something.

Midorima finally let go, realizing that it was VERY stupid of him to entertain the idea of the two dating. She just came back yesterday, right? So she wouldn't date anyone she just met… right? "Sorry." He apologized, quickly averting eye contact.

"Oh. Ho. Ho." Takao mused, getting an idea. "Are you jealous?"

"W-what?!"

"You are. Aren't you?" The brunette pushed further.

"S-shut up!" Midorima hid his face in his hand, hoping that it would somehow mask his red face.

"Aww~!" Takao suddenly placed his arms over his shoulders again. "No need to be jealous Shin-chan! No girl will ever stand between our friendship!"

Midorima's shoulders slumped back in relief. He silently thank the heavens for Takao's ineptitude. He adjusted his glasses and moved out from the brunette's grasp and started walking away.

"S-shin-chan! Wait up!" Takao called out to him. "Tch. Shintarou. Tsundere as always." He shook his head disapprovingly at the sight of him walking out.

"Heh. Shin-chan likes the new girl eh?" His words laced with amusement. "Maybe I'll use my cupid magic on those two."

See, Midorima? Takao is never as simple minded as you thought him out to be.


End file.
